


【翻译】The Scientific Method by cimorene

by trisolar (t_ascioni)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_ascioni/pseuds/trisolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“怎么了？”Danny只是看向她，“他帮我系领带！Aiden”<br/>她略表歉意地举起手，“嘿！我并没有叫你重演一遍。”<br/>可我倒是想，Danny不受控制地想着。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】The Scientific Method by cimorene

**Author's Note:**

> 2005年6月初次发表，由kyuuketsukirui/kanata校对。
> 
> 【译者】翻译接近尾声，就发上来了，还会继续修改。感谢cimorene的文和ta的授权，这篇很门很可爱。会选择分chapter的形式，全部完成了也许再整合成一章？像原作者那样。

**i：假说**

 

Stella正走在回家的路上，突然把头探进实验室里取笑一下他：“结果怎样，你还在跟进吗？”她听起来不完全是在开玩笑，但是Stella的神情就好像她在偷笑，并且最近她脸上总是带着这个表情。Danny知道她肯定在心里取笑自己。

“这些纤维肯定得有个解释。”Danny说道，“真是奇怪，这唯一说不通的却和答案联系不上。”

Stella对此并没有什么好说的，“好吧，不要在这里待太晚了，确保8点前做好下班的准备。Aiden也还在这吧？”

“她又去了犯罪现场。”

“好吧。只是想确认一下你是不是真的想被拖出实验室。”Stella说道，“Danny， Danny，你甚至都没正眼看我。”Danny大惊，从显微镜上抬起眼，思绪却还萦绕在刚才那卷曲的灰色纤维上。“如果你真想被拖出实验室，我保证我绝对不会是拖的那一个。”

“遵命！女士！”

她抬了抬眉毛，而Danny咧了咧嘴。他其实有点怕Stella。她知道如何准确地揍人。“我向你保证，Stella，一切都在控制之中。我漂亮的便服在办公室里躺得好好的，手表上的定时器也开着。”

“那就好。”Stella说着离开了。

幸或不幸，取决于你怎么去看待它。Aiden从现场带回了一对可能和纤维匹配的证据和一个带有一千多小时影像的安保摄像头，比起他们真正需要的多了九百九十九小时九十五分钟。但仍然有人得把这一千小时通通看完。Danny手表上的定时器在他揉了揉眼睛按下电脑的暂停键之前整整叫了一分钟，然后他两次都扣错了衬衫上的扣子。

Aiden把脑袋又伸进来，戴着垂挂式耳环和一件看起来精致高端的海军蓝裙子。“想换班吗？”她说，“电脑还是显微镜？你看起来好像过得很艰难。”

Danny叹了口气，抓了抓头上的头发。

“你刚刚把头发弄乱了。”Aiden提醒了他。

“Stella说她8点要回来。”Danny喃喃道。“她回家了。他们都已经结案了。”

“嘿！”Aiden说道，走过他们之间相隔的距离。她拍拍他的肩膀。“我们会把案子破了的，我知道已经很接近了。”

Danny尝试着不用梳子和镜子把头发压平。他真的不想在八点前走到衣物室，他还有一个小时。

Aiden咬了咬唇，用担忧的神情看着他。“你知道吗—”她说。“Danny，Mac他，并不在意—”

“我不想谈这件事。”Danny迅速地回道。

Aiden突然稍稍后退，看起来很受伤。

Danny叹了口气。他把双手搭在她在这件性感暴露的裙子下显得有些不一样的肩膀上。可以说，比起穿着平常的衣服，她看起来更小了。“听着，对不起。”他说，“只是，呃……”Aiden几乎是他最好的朋友，而她已经给他这种担忧的小表情很久了。他庆幸之前她都没有太明显地暗示些什么。“我不想在这里谈。”他说，这可能是无法避免的。

Aiden表示答应地点点头，然后从书桌抽屉里一个缀着珠子的钱包中拿出一个小镜子递给他，等他修整好他的头发。

Aiden不仅带来了录像，还有一堆衣服毯子和该死的泰迪熊，不幸的是Danny在实验室，而Aiden在电脑室。所以她无法提醒Danny。他看了好几次时钟，但这并不能够避免他被Stella发现。当Stella出现在门口的时候，他还有十个一排待检的试管在防护罩下面等待着间隔一分钟的定时反应。

听到有人用力敲着门框，他抬起头来。穿着裙子的Stella让他惊讶得张大了嘴，在他合上嘴之前他几乎要再次咬断舌头。因为穿着礼服裙这样的想法就根本和Stella不搭边。她真的不应该穿那条裙子，看起来实在太惊艳了。他觉得自己可以预见到Stella礼貌地把那些努力避免不往她前胸看的高层傻逼们的头扭下来。

“Danny。”Stella带着露出她的牙齿的微笑叫他，“调查得怎样了呀？”

“我—噢，糟糕。Stella，我并没有忘记。我发誓，我只是—我15分钟前还看了一次时钟，我以为我还有时间。”几乎快把眼前的样本搞砸，他举起试管放到灯光下。

“恩哼，Danny，没关系的。还没到八点，你可以把手头的干完。”

她站在那等着。Danny咧咧嘴，“恩，事实上—我得等这些都干完。”

伴随着尖利可怕的高跟鞋声，Stella走进实验室。黑色的裙子在灯光下变幻地闪烁着，让灯光黯然失色。

她仔细看了看他的肩膀，接着防护罩，再接着是定时器。Danny往试管里滴了0.10ml的蒸馏水并搅动了一会。他觉得穿着他那漂亮的套装有点热，想把外套脱下来。他甚至没有穿实验室的白大褂，只有橡胶手套和日常生活装。

不去注意Stella实在太难啦。他简直可以听见Stella在考虑把自己的尸体丢哪里和如何去那。他希望她能冷静地考虑考虑。

当那个小小的定时器尖锐地叫起来的时候，他伸手重置并把试管放到一个支架上。正在那时他找了个机会看了Stella一眼。“对不起，Stella。”他紧张地说。“这个案件……恩，我有点被这个案件给就缠上了。Aiden带回了这些纤维样本。然后一想到要处理这些样本，我就立马干了起来。”

Stella叹了口气，然后从Danny的实验桌上拿走一个闪亮得好像设计师和胶水亮片相爱了的小包，和Aiden的包有点像。“那好吧。”她说，“我们可不想迟到……”Danny接着下一根试管以确保在计时结束前他还有时间。他挤了一滴在干净的载玻片上，然后把眼睛凑近显微镜。“……只要最后一个处理完我们就撤。”

当她说完离开的时候，Danny并没有想太多，他很高兴只剩自己一个人。

接着他意识到，看到那个露齿微笑的时候，他就应该开始怀疑Stella。你不能相信Stella，特别是当她笑成那样的时候。上次他见到那个特殊的笑容是她在接受自己的道歉，因为他在两个学生面前让她难堪了，但是他真的不是有意的。紧接着的下周五——伴随着防水睫毛膏和那两个在苏利文酒吧的哥斯达黎加交换生——正式成了他年度最糟糕的一天。

而且Stella这次甚至警告了他。她说了：“她不会是把我拖出去的那个。”

当他听到过道传来的Stella的说话声和高跟鞋尖锐的哒哒声，还有另一个较为平稳的脚步声时，根据墙上的挂钟显示，正是7：57。

Danny抬起头来，Mac占据了整个门。

至少，Stella站在他身后，但是Mac Taylor穿着一件昂贵的深蓝色西装，精细裁剪，并带着微微令人眩晕的丝绸光泽。Mac总是身着正装，但这件是他为特殊场合准备的，足以当场让所有人都出局。所有的扣子都扣得严严整整的，领带紧贴着脖子。他像刚从地下室走出来一样看着实验室，觉得房间里好像充满了不寻常的强光。估计是在想着宴会的事，Mac并不喜欢政治手段。

“Danny！”Stella叫道。“你在这里，你快结束了吗？”Danny张开嘴，但她并没有等到他回答。“很好。噢，嘿，Aiden给了我这个，你把它忘在你的桌子上了。”Mac走到一边，Danny可以看到她手上卷着自己的领带。她正准备扔过来，却停下来：“噢！事实上你接不住，对吧？”

Danny在眼镜下眨了眨眼，感到一股上升的不适感。“对不起。”他说着，边举起自己的手，手上的橡胶手套还带着点不怎么让人愉快的污迹。

Mac走进实验室，只差不多走到门边，他看着四周就好像没有真正在听他们说话。

Stella耸耸肩，又挂着那个狡黠的笑容，撇了撇她的上嘴唇。是的，那就是Stella，真是可爱。她在Mac意识到之前猛地把领带拍到Mac的手掌上，“拿着，Mac，帮Danny把领带系上。”

Danny愣住了几秒，恰巧定时器响了起来。他花了几秒钟才把定时器关掉。“Stella，真的——”

然而她已经离开了。

Danny并没有聪明到找到办法把自己藏起来，他很确信，或者说他正在很努力地想办法。Mac转过来看着他，至少他是这么觉得的。他眨了眨眼，往桌子前走了几步。而一边要注意Mac的举动一边还要检查显微镜下的试管，Danny几乎想自杀了。

他放下试管，Mac无声地站在他的右手肘边上。“噢！Mac，真的，你不必要——”他很确定自己身体里的所有血液都往脸上或者腰带下方涌过去，他只庆幸自己的肤色并没有太浅。Mac的脸色很肃穆且认真，他往时钟的方向挑了挑下巴。“Stella说的对。”他用他粗哑低沉的声音说道：“如果我们想准时到达警局的宴会的话，我们只剩下几分钟了。另外，我想，系领带上我应该比你更有经验。”

Danny暂停了把最后一根试管拿出来的动作，转过身看到了一个暗暗的微笑。是的，那正是一个纯粹的Mac Taylor式玩笑。它们通常都很难听出来，因为Stella说，一般情况下都不好笑，而且很多时候还根本说不通。而这次却是一个不错的笑话，以Mac开玩笑的水平来评价的话。

Danny清了清喉咙，咕哝了些好的之类的话，然后疑惑地瞥了一眼试管。他小心地晃动试管观察沉积物在液体中流动堆积，呈现出樱桃味Kool-Aid饮料的颜色。

“你能把手臂抬起来吗。”Mac礼貌地说。

这么客气。天哪，我的爹啊娘啊，Danny想着，然后抬起自己的胳膊，结果他不得不往后移了一点，因为Mac从他手臂下钻过来。Danny尝试着在Mac站在他和实验桌之间的情况下去搅动试管。

当他把Danny的领子立起来，绕了一圈领带之后，再仔细地把领子翻下的时候，实在很难忽略Mac脸上因为全神贯注而皱起的眉头和Danny脖子上的红晕。

他抬起另一只胳膊，往试管里滴了两滴蒸馏水，前几秒蒸馏水和粉色溶液还是分离的，然后就被云雾状的漩涡吸收了。

他可以听到Mac的呼吸，可以闻到Mac古龙水的味道。Mac并没有经常用古龙水，应该是为了今天特意多用了一些。古龙水下肯定是他自身皮肤的味道。

Mac一只手放在Danny的上衣翻领上，Danny深深地咬着自己的下唇。等到Mac把领带拉紧到刚好的长度，准备开始绕领结的时候，他终于松了松牙。Danny继续看向液体再一次在试管内沉淀，但他注意到了Mac用眼角瞥了一下自己的脸。

沉淀颜色比Danny想象中的要深。他皱了皱眉，几乎想要伸手去拿滴管，然后他发现自己在Mac边上根本就看不见东西，更别说从他身后的桌子上拿到滴管，然后还得避免用手臂绕过Mac的腰。他紧张地清了清喉咙，倒是可以用另一只手拿到盒子里的一次性滴管。他拿了个新的然后迅速地滴了一滴在测验条上，又滴了一滴在载玻片上。

Mac正在打领结，一只手绕着领带，手背抵在Danny的胸前。该死的，他都不确定他想杀了Stella，也许他还得亲她一下以示感谢？

Mac发出了一声小小的干咳的声音。“哈。”他动了动Danny的领子，“你介意吗，我把你的领子系紧一点？”

Danny什么都没有说，但就好像他已经说了好一样。他就空手站在那，因为除非Mac移开，否则他无法看向显微镜。即使他把两只手臂绕着Mac的腰，他也无法低下头。而Mac的手指正拨弄着他衬衫上倒数第二个扣子。谁听说过系扣子需要这么长时间的？

也不是Danny硬要说些什么，Mac想系多久就可以系多久。他们要迟到了。

对Danny来说，第一颗纽扣一直很棘手，他无法忍受系着第一颗纽扣，所以他从来不这么穿衣服。对于他的脖子来说，那实在太紧了。每当他需要戴领带穿正装的时候，经常得尝试两次才能系上第一颗纽扣。Mac的脸似乎更近了，尽管他并没有注意Danny的每一个表情，只看着他的最好的衬衫和他的脖子。

Danny很努力地使自己站得笔直笔直的。

他很确定那根本就没用。像有那么一瞬间，他甚至意识到自己没有在呼吸，直到Mac又一次咬了咬唇，伸手把四根手指放进他的衬衫领子里，轻轻拂过他的锁骨。然后他瞬间意识到了，因为他过于迅速地喘了口气以至于就好像打了个嗝一样。

那时，他开始祈祷Mac不会注意到。

事实上Mac系好他衬衫上的所有扣子只花了几秒钟的时间，也许五秒，肯定没到十秒。他仔细地滑动Danny的领结，捏着它还是怎样，一直推到Danny的喉结才停下来，然后收回手，说：“好了。”

Danny吞咽了一下，“谢谢。”他不敢看向Mac，并且吃惊于他和Mac之间如此接近的脸碰脸的距离。用眼角看似乎是个比较轻松地忽略这种尴尬的方法。事实上，看久了后Danny觉得自己的眼球有点酸痛。他得让他们休息一下。好吧，也许得到晚宴之后了。

Mac拉了一下，然后伸过来又整了整领带，眉毛微微皱着，向后走了几步。Danny刚好有时间看向最后一块载玻片，他高兴地发现自己的嘴并没有大张着。他用错误的方式摆弄着准焦螺旋，而那已经正确对焦了。他差不多可以确定那个最后的纤维就是他们所需要的，不过他只好等到明天才能确认了。他把显微镜关掉，然后抬头。

Mac正看着他，一只手在实验桌的边缘，他脸上带着一丝有趣地皱起眉：“你好了吗？Danny点点头，整齐地把手套脱下然后扔到垃圾桶里。在走出门的时候他抓起纸巾清除干净手上的粉末。看着Mac走出门，Danny在后头踌躇了一会。想着，那他妈真是件好西装。Mac在门外迟疑地回头看，Danny迅速跟上走在他的身边。

 

**§§§**

 

“你是怎么了？”Aiden在晚宴中途的另一波掌声的掩护中凑过来问道。

“什么？”Danny说，“实在难以相信今晚我对那些大人物竟然没有什么不满想表达的。”

Aiden抬起她的眉毛示意Danny别逼她再问一遍。

Danny耸耸肩。

但是她继续看着他，一直盯着直到Stella百分百注意到了，甚至Mac也注意到了。感谢他们坐在这个大大的圆桌的另一边，他一眼瞥到了他们两个。

“好吧。”趁着检察长在雷鸣般的为纽约市的强大和市政精神喝彩的掌声中不得不暂停演讲时，他低声答应。

Aiden转头看他，好像在确定自己是不是真的听到了他说的话，然后她把餐巾扔到了地板上。Danny弯下腰去捡，不太确定这是不是一个明智的举动。

“Stella。”他嘴里含糊不清地说：“我正在实验室忙着，他把Mac叫来替我系领带。”

Aiden的脸瞬间空白，然后变了神色，尽管她尽力不去显现出来，就好像一个嫌疑人突然意识到自己的说辞里出现了漏洞。“Danny——”她小声说，然而Danny早已经坐正了。

他觉察到餐桌另一边Stella的视线后对她笑了笑，招了招手。他得承认被发现了，但是还不坏，另外没什么好隐瞒的，这绝对会给他这几个月的生活增添不少幻想的素材。他之前从来不知道Mac闻起来这么棒。而Mac的手更是从没放在他的颈部过。不管这是不是好事，都不是重点了。

并且他从Stella的表情上能感受到自己让她有点困惑。并不是说Stella是个对手还是怎样，但是他们都说混淆敌人试听是件好事，而当对象是Stella的时候，这多半是个不错的预防措施。他两次都看到她假装没有在看Mac。尽管很难对坐在那的Mac感到同情，但是Danny还是觉得有点同情Mac。这又是一件不怎么正确的事情，但是事实如此。

有一段很长的时间他曾希望Stella能帮到Mac，因为Mac会听Stella的，而且她基本上是唯一一个有胆和他说上话的。

Danny努力不去想太多。他知道自己大概只能想些Mac相关的事情。他自己……私人的…….情感，他知道自己能控制住在办案的时候不被这种感觉所干扰，但除此之外的真的有点不受控制了。

Danny已经学会了带着这种感觉生活，就像家中的家具一样。他已经用了好几年的时间去调整，去适应。而Danny已经不再是个菜鸟了，不再害怕自己一个人办案，甚至不怕大案子，但是最近自己脑袋里有关Mac Taylor的想法真是越来越难消停了。他告诉自己这是多么不可能，多么不现实。但工作的这几年让Danny明白了只有极少的几件事情是真的不可能的，而且他和Mac的距离越来越近。大多数时候，Danny甚至会忘记害怕他。而有些时候，他觉得Mac想成为他的朋友。

不去想这些事情真是越来越难了。

台上他们正愉快地进行着“让我们欢迎下一位天杀的演讲者”活动，检查长和副检察官还有其他一些官员们，前前后后含含糊糊啰啰嗦嗦着。鉴于所有的奖项都颁完了，所有“声明”都发布完了（像今年他们准备在市里打击犯罪——真是棒极了的主意，伙计们），他们估计很难找到其他事情来说了。

“哇！”Stella惊呼，突然提高了声调，“我希望我们还有其他加演节目。”

“我正准备进行下一次热烈的鼓掌。”Mac刚说完，大家都被吓到了，包括Stella。他并不俏皮地笑，但可以肯定，他绝对正处于好心情中，所以才想起了挖苦的话。Danny很幸运Mac一直坚持今年的晚宴他得带着自己的团队全员出席（因为他们一直是他的团队，而不是一支团队）。

Aiden抿了一口酒，然后低头擦了擦嘴，顺便对上Danny的眼。她不必做出什么表情还是怎样，但是没错，Danny能感同身受。

他微笑着向后靠了靠，舒展了一下自己的肩膀。他把手腕搭在桌子边缘，用手指转着自己干净的甜品刀叉。台上的官员们已经停止了轮流讲话，新增的那位的喋喋不休也逐渐消停了。

“看起来你可以如愿以偿了。”Danny对Mac说，并抬头迎面撞上Mac早已放到他身上的凝视。隔着桌子看着Mac的眼睛，他的脑子瞬间僵在那里，无法再进一步思考。Mac几乎是在微笑。

“我鼓了太多次掌了，手掌酸痛的不行，估计不能握手了。”Aiden说。

Stella靠过来狡黠地说：“你们得知道这是在公共服务，这种场合需要很多个你们。”

事实上是的，特别是对Mac和Stella来说。在鼓掌之后，当人们像在公寓厨房里的屎壳郎一样到处微笑的时候，第一位握手的人出现了。是检察官办公室里的Gordon，Danny记得他。但当他从来都不认识的人开始出现后，来的人就好像永远停不下来，像屎壳郎一样。

Mac尴尬地向一些人介绍他们为“我亲手挑选的团队”，而Stella则稍显尴尬地成为了其余的犯罪现场调查队员。然后她对Aiden悄悄说了什么，Aiden对Danny说，“我们走吧。”

“把你的外套给我。”Aiden若有所思地说，好像她刚刚想到了一个可能还蛮重要的开场白。

“什么？你又不冷，但现在你要我的外套？”

Aiden笑着说：“谢谢。”然后把她的头发撩到领子外并甩了甩肩膀调整长发。Danny条件反射地碰了碰自己的衣领整了整领带，然后他停下来把手放下。

Aiden面无表情地看着他，然后转向酒保：“朗姆酒加可乐。”

“生啤。”Danny轻声说，不惯是Stella还是Mac，他都不想被看到在喝烈酒使自己变得被动。当他在计程车上说也许他们应该回实验室的时候，Aiden拒绝了，因为她已经和Stella说了在这里碰头。

“那Mac呢？”Danny问。

Aiden意味深长地耸耸肩：“我不知道，她没有说。但是你知道Mac这个人。”

Danny了解Mac。

有关苏利文酒吧的一个优点是，不管有没有Danny的外套，Aiden穿着那条舞会裙看起来都没有什么不相称的（他准备把那条裙子叫做舞会群来气气Aiden，现在只需等那个完美的时机），不过可能她没穿外套的时候更吸引人的目光，这样的回头率倒是之前没有过的。Danny带着Aiden来到隔间，认真严肃地喝起了啤酒，准备着被Aiden的善意杀死。

他爱Aiden，肯定的，Danny提醒自己。而且她正努力尝试帮助自己，真的。他很希望她能成为一个妹妹，事实上，他非常乐意把他那几个兄弟换她一个妹妹。另外，他还欠着她好几次呢。倒也不是自己在计数，不过3次半，他还是乖乖闭嘴吧。

“Danny，Stella是怎么让Mac给你系领带的？”

嗯，这个问题Danny倒是可以轻易地回答，他扫了眼酒吧——有时候你会在苏利文酒吧看到一些警察，但是目前只有他们两个。“她跟我说，如果她回来的时候我还留在实验室，她就会叫个人来把我拖走。不过我估计我当时并没有真正听进她的话——”Aiden仿佛听到了什么有趣的事情一样开心地笑了。“——然后她就在最后的几分钟，当我手头还忙着的时候把Mac叫了过来，把领带给他，然后说自己要去趟厕所。”

Aiden快速地眨眼，努力抿着嘴唇。

Danny笑了笑，用指尖划过桌面。“笑吧笑吧，我知道很好笑。”

笑声一点点蹦出来，Aiden笑得在他的外套里缩成一团以至于大部分的蓝色裙子都在视线外，只剩下Danny黑色西装外套和一段绸缎裙身，她的头发遮住了大部分胸前的皮肤。“对不起，Danny，”她说着，“这实在是——”

“没事，没有关系。”Danny皱皱鼻子。“我能接受。”

笑声消停了一点，然后Aiden叹了口气，喝了一大口她的朗姆酒加可乐。“真的没事吗？”

“并不是。”Danny轻声说，“我是说，我可以处理，但是——”他耸耸肩，“该死的。”

“怎么了。”

Danny只是看着她，“他帮我系领带！Aiden。”

她略表歉意地举起手，“嘿！我可没有要求情景再现。”

我倒是想。Danny不受控制地想。他停下按摩自己的前额，喝了口酒。

“至少不是在这里。”Aiden诡异地笑道。这事不是发生在她身上。

“想跳舞吗？”Danny说。

“现在？”

“你穿着条迷人可爱的舞会裙，还有漂亮的鞋子，然后我们现在在酒吧里，还有个小空地——当然是现在。”Danny说。

“而且现在你不想谈……”Aiden补充道，“我并不想告诉你这个，Danny，但是那些长长的狭窄的空地并不是舞台，它们是用来当桌子间的过道的。”

Danny喝完啤酒，拉起Aiden的手把她拽离椅子。“来吧，穿着那样的裙子应该好好地跳舞，炫起来。而且，音乐刚好合适。什么，难道你不喜欢黑旗乐队？”

“你是指这条舞会裙？”Aiden说，稍稍甩了甩她的裙子。他说得对，确实非常漂亮。

Danny吹了吹口哨，牵着她的手，带着她绕圈。裙子飘在她周边好像一点重量都没有，把她的脚踝完美展现出来。

“别想着把你的外套要回去。”她警告道，然后把手放在他的肩膀上。“黑旗不错，但是作为舞会曲子的话……”

接下来背景乐变成了Flogging Molly【美国乐队】，Danny以有点拖沓的探戈舞步领着她， 然后带着点萨尔萨舞曲的风格，音乐又变成了Spicy McHaggis Jig，这时Aiden开始哼起曲子来。她绝对变得开心了起来，也许和桌子上两杯空酒杯有关。她顺便脱下了外套，但是Danny并没有要求她。当Stella和Mac进来的时候，他们又一次坐下了。

是Mac。Danny除了那杯啤酒之外什么都没喝，现在酒劲开始渐渐散去。他意识到尽管Mac几乎从来没有和他们一起出来，今晚他却为另一种可能性紧张了好久，他在期待着Mac会出现。Danny咧嘴笑了并站了起来。

Mac用Danny私底下称之为“寻找罪犯”的神情短短地扫了一眼四周，有种他开始怀念的最近环绕在他周围的空气里的那种小小的紧张感和犹豫感，就像有一部分自己不在身边，而当他与身外世界连接时却生出一股时间延迟的感觉。为什么Danny能从Mac走进来的动作就读出了那么多信息，这简直是个大谜题，但他就是做到了。

当Danny给Stella拉椅子的时候，Stella给了他一个自己已经不在意了，但是她想让他知道自己手上还有他的号码的表情。Danny无法控制地抽搐了会，因为如果她跟自己还没完呢？和Stella在一起他永远不会安全。

“所以，你的手还好吗？”Aiden说。

Mac作出了一个当他觉得有趣的时候会作出的表情，好像他无法承担作出一个完完全全的微笑的代价一样。

“有点黏黏的，但没有什么是一点酒精解决不了的。”Stella轻快地说，把手肘撑在桌子上。这使她裙子的领口发生了点改变，Danny有点想把外套给她披上，不过估计这时候说什么都很有可能搭上自己的一条命。另外，担心酒吧里其他人会从过道看过来的可能性基本为零。“Danny。”Stella说，“你看起来很渴，不如你去给我们再来一轮？” 

“如果他很渴，”Mac指出，向后仰到椅背，“酒精会是他最后的选择。” 

“不不不，”Stella说，把一撮卷发藏到耳后，“那只会是他最后的正确选择。” 

这时Mac看了Danny一眼，绽开一个微笑。Danny站起来，但是手放在椅背上踌躇了一会，看了看桌子四周。Mac一点都还没解开他的领带。从他们到酒吧之后，Danny就不断地摸着Mac给他打的丝绸领结，但他也还没有把它解开。

“嗯，”Aiden说，“为什么不呢。给我点你点的。”

“伏特加奎宁。”Stella坚定地说。

“生啤。”Mac说，眼光遇上他的。“谢谢，Danny。” 

Danny点点头，趁着自己作出更愚蠢的表情之前赶紧转身，因为他可以感觉到自己想要微笑。当他安全抵达吧台，Danny交叉双臂靠着吧台。“嘿！Danny你还好吗？” 

是新来的酒保，Lisa，一个意大利裔美国女孩，看起来四尺【122cm差不多】高。她在吧台后放着个凳子以方便拿到那些酒瓶。“还好。你好呀，Lisa。你呢？我整晚都在警局晚宴上，还忙着一个案子。” 

“噢，很累吧，哈？我很好，谢谢。”她用小小的手轻拍他的手臂，显出整齐精致修饰的银粉色手指甲。“你要点些什么？Fuzzy navel【荷产桃味杜松子酒混橙汁】还是金汤力【gin and tonic】？朗姆酒加可乐和生啤？” 

Danny把头偏向一边。“不不不，我们再要两杯伏特加奎宁和三杯生啤。

“这就来。”她蹦跳着挪远了，棕色的长长的马尾辫在她身后甩着。Danny曾经恭维过她的走路方式，她说自己跳过芭蕾，现代舞，街舞，各种除了舞会上的舞蹈。这真是可惜了，因为Aiden看起来很想跳来着，但她也不知道该怎么跳，她并不是什么都培训过。

在她去准备酒的时候，Danny的手指心不在焉地又移到了自己的脖子。当他把喝的放到桌子上，抬头看到Mac直直地看着自己的时候，他有点吓到了。他知道Mac一直在注意自己时不时碰领结，并且没有解开它，还用手指轻抚Mac在领带正中间，领结背面饶出的小小褶皱。Danny迅速地把双手环绕自己的酒杯。Mac看向其他地方，并不必要地正了正自己的领结。

Danny喝了口酒。

“所有的那些晚宴都像那样吗？”Aiden问。

“噢，有时候有不同风格，”Stella耸耸肩膀，“但参加的都是同一个物种。”

Aiden笑了，又喝了一大口啤酒。“我以为它不会更糟糕——这啤酒实在不怎么样，Danny。” 

现在Mac已经过了足够的时间让酒精在自己的血液里作用——他在晚宴上喝了两口红酒，Danny数过——然后他又露出一个微笑。“我觉得今年的虾很不错，”他低声呢喃。

“还记得那年冷烘焙的鸡肉吗？“Stella做出了个面对处于腐烂早期的尸体的表情。“额。”

“99年，”Mac说，“那是撒着面包屑的帕尔马干酪鸡肉，然而他们用光了意大利式沙司酱。”

Aiden大笑，“我可以肯定他们再也不会聘用那个酒席承办人了。”

Mac说，“我不太确定那个承办人活了下来。”

Stella喝完了她的酒，叹了口气：“我觉得那一年我几乎吃了我的餐巾。”

Aiden两眼放光，“纸质的还是布质的？”

“布质的。”

“你懂得，”她说，“纸质的也不是那么糟糕。”

Stella看起来很感兴趣。“是啊，我记得我小时候曾吃过。我不确定是大冒险还是只是为了好玩。”

Aiden说：“我哥哥们喜欢它们，在我小时候，我曾经吃过一两条纸巾。”

当Aiden喝光她的啤酒的时候，她和Stella已经说好她们要去吧台要一叠餐巾纸。“还有谁要什么吗？”Aiden说着，略微摇晃着站起来。

“Danny去。”Stella决定道，“Danny，你吃过餐巾纸吗？”

Danny看了桌子另一边的Mac一眼，带着一丝紧张的兴奋感。他突然想到，也许Mac不和他们一起出来是有原因的。“额，我得去趟厕所。”他说，然后逃离了现场。

 

**ii. 收集材料和推导过程**

 

      紧接着第二天，Mac在电脑室突然说道自己要出去喝好点的咖啡，并问Danny有没有什么需要的，把Danny吓了一跳。通常周末实验室会安静一些，尽管办公楼里肯定有人，还经常有人在实验室忙着那些未结的案件。Danny知道Mac把周末当成不那么正式的工作日，尽管他十分确定自从自己上任之后，Mac每个周末都在工作。

      Mac穿着外套和长大衣站在那，平静地看着他。Danny支支吾吾地应着好，最终说：“我喜欢甜的，你知道吗？就像那种在杯子里溶解了一整个生日蛋糕的那种甜。”

      “并且看着就很甜。”Mac说着挑了挑眉毛。“我知道你喜欢甜。”

      “噢，”Danny茫然地说，“是的，谢谢，Mac。”

      不知道是他越来越擅长捕捉到那些——几乎觉察不到，也许是被想象出来的——微笑，还是Mac确实越来越常笑了，他不确定该相信哪一个好。

 

**§§§**

 

      Danny怀着一种今晚晚些时候Mac会邀请自己到他的办公室的细致醉人的遐想。当他带着一些工作文件顺路经过发现Mac在读一本小说时，Mac快速抬头说：“Danny！进来。”他听起来很愉快。

      那正是Danny的遐想开始的方式，所以他陷入了一个怪圈。他推了推鼻子上的眼镜，给自己的手找点事情干。“别工作得太累了。”他开玩笑道，对着书点点头示意。

      Mac微微地笑了，在放下书之前往书里夹了个书签。“就这些？”

      “所有文件都在这了。”Danny确认道，并把文件放在Mac的书桌上，停下来说，“我猜你也都干完了？”

      Mac把椅子稍微向后歪：“我刚刚在看一些过去的未解决的老案子。一次性都过了一遍，然后我觉得该歇一会儿。”

      Danny一想到Mac有“歇一会儿”的想法就笑了，倒不是那从未发生过，但通常情况下，Mac若不是歇得不情不愿，就是觉得歇一会儿有罪。“让大脑暂停休息一下，是吧？”

      就在那时，Mac侧了侧他的头，Danny看到了他几乎松开的领结和他没扣上的衣领。他身后有座Mac在办公桌前阅读时用的台灯。暖黄的灯光在他的颈部，肌腱之间游走，下滑到喉部裸露的肌肤。“你呢？”Mac问。

      Danny还在盯着他的脖子，有点茫然：“我怎么了？”

      “你……你让你的脑子暂停运转好好休息一下了吗？还是你早上6点开始就在这儿了？”Danny吃惊于Mac竟然知道。Danny来的时候他还不在这。Mac对着书点点头，“我的眼睛无处不在。”

      不像Danny的眼睛完全无法从Mac身上移开。“你知道那种只想破案的心情是怎样的，当一切结束之后，下一周你一丝一毫都不想看到它们。”

      Mac点点头，快速扫了眼桌子又把目光放回到Danny身上：“我知道。”他停了一下好像在思考，但当Danny觉得他大概什么都不会再说了的时候，他张开嘴舔了舔唇好像想说些什么，Mac说：“我曾经把自己累到形销骨立。”

      Stella对此肯定会大笑，曾经？她会这么嘲笑。Mac无时不刻都在工作。工作就是Mac的全部生活。但如果Mac说他曾经比这更糟糕，那么Danny愿意去相信。“是吗？”Danny说。

      这时就到了——在任何有自我尊重的意淫中——Mac继续谈到他或Danny应该放松休息的部分。其中Danny最喜欢的一部分和手部按摩有关。他并不知道Mac是不是很擅长手部按摩——其实他怀疑并不是。但是这却是很好的遐想材料。

      “我曾经不知疲倦，”Mac说，“在追求正义的道路上，至少说……我想那么做。”Mac展开他的平实的手，手掌向下，放在书桌上。他看着自己的手指，小心翼翼地说。这就像是Danny脑内剧场的一个真实演示。Danny庆幸自己的脸并没有红得太夸张。

      Mac突然抬头看向Danny，他的眉毛以一种显示他非常诚挚真心的方式挑起：“我无法停下来，甚至无法放慢节奏，直到我把案子结了。”

      接着是一段长长的沉默。要是在Danny的遐想里，经常在这时候，Mac就会告诉Danny他很幸运Danny加入了队伍，他是怎么从一开始就看出Danny的才华，Danny是一位多么优秀的真正的犯罪现场调查员。Danny第一次意识到，在他的遐想里，并不是所有的逻辑都能说清，因为他从来不去解释自己怎么就到了Mac的身后。

      尽管Mac还在讲着：“最终我意识到，你可以把工作留到第二天早上。”他笑着说出口，并稍微摇了摇头，并不是对Danny，倒是像对自己。

      Danny点点头。他不知道为什么，但他说：“那样的话，也许你也可以把书留到明天早上。你想出去喝一杯吗，酒或者，其他的。”

      他时不时会问一下Mac，但这一次，与几乎确定Mac会拒绝相比，他还真的觉得Mac会答应。

      Mac的两只手臂都放在桌子上，他抬头对着Danny微微笑开，微微的，但比他平时的难以察觉的微笑更明显些。对Mac来说，这算得上是一个露齿笑了。他久久地看着Danny，然后才回答了。“事实上，”他说，“你不如把那把椅子搬过来。”他的眼角有些许皱纹。

      当Danny搬来椅子坐下之后，Mac在桌上放了两包速溶咖啡包。“哇。”Danny说，假装很震惊来掩饰自己胸口膨胀的喜悦。他把椅子拉到离Mac桌子对面更近了。

      “我在这里也有个咖啡机。”Mac说，弯腰打开他其中一个桌子下的大抽屉。”

      “这是什么，”Danny问，“Ritz牌的？”问完后非常高兴地看到Mac的睫毛垂下，嘴角愉悦地弯起。

      Mac得站起来，站到他身后去装满咖啡壶——他让Danny等会——Danny想着有时候他能感受到Mac在他身后；想着当他意淫着Mac在他身后的场景自慰的时候他是多快就能达到高潮（这个场景通常和办公室无关，并且并没有多少交谈）；想着他为什么从来没意淫过办公室场景。

      如果这是在他的办公室情景中，这时他们应该在地板上，或者是墙上，又或者Danny会跨在Mac的腿上，手抵在Mac头上的椅背。Danny喜欢假想Mac解开衬衫，把一只手滑入自己的胸口，然后慢慢地，认真地褪去自己的衣服，并且注意力不断地因此被转移。有一次Danny休假的时候，他在床上躺了好几个小时。在这段时间内，阳光从窗外洒进来温暖了他的身躯和他枕头下的脑袋。他在床垫上蹭着自己，在睡梦中和清醒后游移，想象着Mac的手放在他的后背和前胸。

      Mac并没有在他身后，也没有把手放在Danny的肩膀，也没有慢慢滑倒他的后颈并停在那。他猜不到Danny会怎么做，他会低头向前裸出自己的脖子让Mac触摸。Mac并没有无言地，重重喘息着，把手放在他的手臂上，领着Danny站起来，然后用自己的身体紧紧贴着Danny的背。他没有抓住Danny的臀部，也没有把手移到Danny的大腿跟前。他并没有脱下自己的或者他的裤子，也没有缓慢地痛苦地把他的阴茎挤进来，站在那儿操着Danny，把他们的手抵在他的办公室墙上。

      Mac什么都没做，只是站在Danny身边把热水倒进纸杯中。而当他的手指从容地在桌面上划过几英寸的时候，他们的指尖相互摩擦而过。Danny绝望地努力使自己不去偷看松垮地垂下盖过Mac的屁股和大腿的上衣褶边。“要是你这里有一些那种小小棉花糖就好了。”是他想起开口说的第一件事。

      Mac在桌子角落停了下来，看向Danny的眼睛，温和地笑着，是那种从眼底散发出来的柔和。“我不知道。”他说，“但是如果你想要的话，我买了一包餐巾纸。” 

 

**§§§**

 

Aiden最近一直坚持她来开车，好几次都说是因为Danny看起来状态不好，但其实他知道为什么。好吧，除此之外，她喜欢处于主导地位。“最近怎么样？”有一天她开车的时候边看着方向边问。

通常情况下，Danny不喜欢在开车的时候聊天，因为你懂得，开车的人得看路。不过也得看聊天的对象。现在他倒挺感谢的。好吧，把眼镜放在实验室了，他一直在捏着自己的鼻梁。“我不知道，Aiden。”他并没有假装不知道她在问什么。

“有那么糟糕？”

 

Danny不想了。他抬眼看着挡风玻璃。外面在下雨，尽管没有多少云；阳光依旧在雨滴间闪烁，泼洒在路旁行色匆匆的人们身上。他们前面十字路口有个女士，抱着一个高过她头发的杂货塑料包，吃力地把肩膀撑到耳朵边上。“真的没多糟糕，我其实在想着那个案子。”

“噢。”在沉默中，他们又继续行驶了一会。接着Aiden说：“最近领带系得怎样？”

“哈哈哈。”Danny佯笑出声，同时微笑。“你知道Mac办公室里藏着那些小小的速溶咖啡包吗？”

“我一点都不惊讶。”Aiden说，“他经常睡在办公室，经常到超出你的想象。”

Danny从不质疑Stella和Aiden之间的神秘联系。有时候Aiden嘴里会蹦出有关Stella的事情，有些只有Aiden知道的消息也会时不时被Stella说出口。而他，不管是对Aiden还是Stella，对此半句话都没提。这种联系毫无预警就出现了，就好像她们之间拥有某种无线的心灵感应。也许Aiden从Stella脑里，或者是母舰，还是其他类似的地方，下载了这些信息。反正他不会去怀疑这些信息的真实性。

“什么。”Aiden突然颇具暗示性地说道：“Mac和你分享了他的’私密的收藏’？”Danny只是耸耸肩。Aiden转头看着他，而她肯定看到了他那种忍都忍不住的笑，也跟着咧开嘴：“你的表情，看看你的表情，太傻白甜了。你们两个是怎么搞到一起了，整晚都在一起熬夜工作了，对吧？”

Danny摇摇头，不愿意看她。出于某些不知名的原因，一种他们不应该在实验室公用车里讨论Mac的想法一直在他脑海里挥之不去。“放弃吧，Aiden。好不好？”

但是她却不再继续笑了。“你不该这么做。”

“什么？”

“放弃。”Aiden解释道，“你不该放弃。”

 

**§§§**

 

春天的第一天，Danny告诉了Mac自己有关紊乱丛林的过去。

或者更确切地说，那并不是开春的第一天，但是感觉就像是。那是个周六，Danny的休息日，而且是这几周来第一次升温到五十华氏度。阳光非常灿烂，篮子里的花草和路旁的树木生机勃勃，自从上个秋天后这是Danny第一次只穿着一件T恤就出门了。

他最近这几周一直在想着这些事，主要是些他目前知道的所有事实，还有Mac极有可能在想着比事情真相糟糕很多的情况。在这种模糊朦胧的思绪和关于Mac闻起来的味道的清晰记忆之间，再加上Mac的手指在他颈部的回忆，他让自己脑里的想法四处漫游，而除了Mac之外，Danny最近并没有想太多的其他事情。他还记得有一次他曾强制自己故意不去想。

有很长的一段时期，Danny曾假装自己没用在想着Mac撸（他的嘴，他的手，他的脖子），而只是想着精瘦结实的肩膀，强健阳刚的前臂，深黑发色，绿色眼睛。“没有必要想那个人是谁。”他曾这样告诉自己。Danny说不准他不再这么做的确切时间。

 

他在洗澡前下楼出去了一趟，光脚穿着网球鞋跑了几个街区。出于一种读报的渴望，而自己又没有订报纸，他跑到了附近的新闻报刊亭。

空气里的微凉令人感到有点颤栗，但这种感觉很棒。冷意慢慢包裹他的脸颊，让他T恤下的乳尖挺立，他的手臂上起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。距离最近的意大利面包坊并不远，只离报刊亭一会儿距离。Danny可以用肉眼看到，他的目光早已锁定在那，而当他看到 Mac的时候，眼睛更是移不开了。

起初Danny以为那是自己想象出来的。倒不是他老是容易陷入瞎想中。他可从没在脑海外凭空造出一个完整的人，不过他又觉得什么事都会有第一次。但在那么一瞬间看来，站在那儿的Mac更像是真实地存在着。

他还是站在人行道边盯了一会，确定了Mac还是在那里，还是那个Mac，眯着眼看着面包店的窗口。事实上，Danny的注视引起了他的注意，也许是Danny身上的明亮的绿色T恤，Mac转过身面对他。他看起来有点惊讶，但并没有很震惊，并没有被吓到呆住。“Danny，”他问好，“嗨。”

“Mac。”Danny尴尬地把手插进口袋里。“额，早上好。你怎么在这儿？”

Mac对着窗口点点头：“这家面包店。上周那个纵火案把我和Stella引到这里来，我觉得闻起来很不错。”

“噢。Gotti家的面包，没错，非常好吃。”Danny说着，带着点尴尬的孤注一掷。尽管在这附近住了好几年，Danny也只来过这家面包店几次而已。“你买完了吗——还是你正准备去哪——”

Mac突然轻轻地笑，就是他常用的那种笑法，几乎没有任何预兆地，嘴角带着点谨慎内敛的弧度微微弯起。“没有，我正准备进去。你呢？”

“额，”Danny支吾着，用一只手摩擦着自己的脸，“没有，我在早餐前出的门……”他帮Mac把门开着。“我也许需要吃点东西。”

Mac走进去，又停了下来歪歪头：“我知道你住在附近。”他说。

Danny在店门前的窗口和玻璃展示橱柜之间的狭窄过道上，他稍微移了移脚步，旧跑鞋在红砖地板上尖叫了几声。他把一只手放在后颈，感到手下烫得充血的皮肤：“你知道？”

“你几年前提到过一次，”Mac说，并没有看着Danny，而是看着展示柜里的精致的蛋糕和饼干。“在我们一起办案的时候。”

“噢，”Danny茫然地说。Mac这么说他倒是想起了那个案子，但是他并不记得他告诉过Mac。他估计只是在碎碎念，他的嘴老是不受控制就会开始含糊不清地说些什么，而大多数时候他都不知道自己在说什么。这个毛病有几次难忘的例子是在大学时被敲诈，还有一个实在印象深刻的例子发生在他和别人上床的时候。

他不禁想这几年里还有什么事情是在他无意识下告诉了Mac。想想觉得有点骇人，Mac估计什么都记得。

Danny努力地想从甜甜圈橱柜昏暗的镜面映像中看清自己的头发卷得有多乱，然后想着今天早上自己白日宣淫的春梦男主角——还能是谁——Mac。Mac走在前头点了丹麦包和咖啡。

Danny要了一份满是樱桃片的酥饼，出乎意料地热乎乎还很松脆有层次。他还点了一纸袋6个羊角面包，想着以前怎么没有多来光顾这间面包坊。这个酥饼实在是太美妙了！

外头依然向刚才一样是晴天，光线充沛，带着毫不遮掩的朝气，以至于空气里都带着股活力。清爽的风带来几声微弱的鸟鸣。“所以，你跑来这里只买了个丹麦面包？”Danny一口口满足地咬着酥饼。.

Mac耸耸肩：“其实，天气太好了，我想我可以出去走走，散散步，你不也是？”

“噢，”Danny说。“我只是，”他把手搭到脑后，“下楼买份报纸。”他抬头看了眼Mac：“对，散散步。天气太棒了。散个步是个不错的选择。”

Mac吃起面包掩藏自己的表情，不过他的眼睛微阖，眼角多了几条细细的笑纹，所以Danny知道他在笑。“那好，”Mac说，我们可以一起走向报刊贩卖处。”

他们慢慢走过去，Mac小口喝着咖啡，Danny努力不让樱桃馅掉在自己最喜欢的老式T恤上。然后他们直接走过报刊贩卖，并继续往前走，人行道上人们从他们身旁经过，一位老年女士，一个穿着机车外套的亚洲小妞，两个轮滑少年。

距离最近的公立学校并不远。那里正是一片周六早上会出现的景象，尽管现在已经不再是早上了；太阳直挂头顶。轮滑小孩都来自那儿，整群整群的青少年们戴着手肘膝盖护具在停车场滑来滑去。激动的尖叫声和奔跑，挂在攀岩壁顶上的小孩，在单双杆上练着体操——就像任何开春第一天的和谐安宁的操场一样，这让他觉得成为一名警察很自豪。

Danny自己轻轻笑起来，而当他看向另一边的时候，Mac也在微笑，他们在想着同一件事情。他们穿过街道到了学校的另一侧，在人行道上慢慢走着，离尖叫和奔跑越来越近。袋子里的羊角面包快变冷了，也许还有点变形，因为他把它们夹在手臂里还把手插进牛仔裤口袋，不过Danny并不在意。“对了Mac，”Danny小心翼翼地说，“我有件事一直想跟你谈谈。”

Mac在他旁边又走了几步，然后说：“你可以告诉我任何你想说的事。”

Danny笑了一会，带着些紧张窘迫。“我不太确定我是不是想说，不过我觉得我得说。”他说。

Mac肯定已经觉察到他要说的，不过在Danny开口前他什么都没有说。一段短短的沉默，Danny显然需要些鼓励。“是和紊乱丛林有关吗，Danny？”【紊乱丛林：tanglewood，纽约街头帮派】

Danny从口袋里伸出一只手把头发捋到脑后。“对，没错。”沉默又蔓延了几秒。Danny还想再享受几秒Mac不知道的时光。Mac知道后说不定所有事情都会发生改变。他不知道Mac会怎么想他，但肯定不可能再和以前一样。“我……曾和紊乱丛林有牵连。我并不是个真正的紊乱丛林小子，也没有他们的纹身，不过附近街区里大部分男孩在某种程度上都受Sonny Sassone差使。

身旁Mac的脚步声突然变了，在这般强烈的痛苦中，他几乎无法预测Mac的反应，更不敢去看。他觉得Mac在身后几步之外停了下来。Danny在他的前进动力消失之前快速走了几步，战战兢兢地站在那儿，感觉自己像是被扒光了站在人行道上，而风翻起他衬衫的袖子，抵着他的手臂。

而当Mac开口的时候，他的声音就来自Danny边上，并且距离很近：“你呢？”

但是Danny不知怎地还是不敢看向Mac。“我也是其中一个被他差使的男孩。当时我在紊乱丛林广场下的停车场和Sonny Sassone一起。我做了些我不骄傲的一些事。我看见了一些事情我——”他停了下来，觉得自己的声音更加单薄，他干咽了一下，“我永远忘不了。”

Mac仍然沉默着。

Danny必须强迫自己，把剩下的事情说出来。他必须这么做。“那些事情我——”他觉得自己几乎不可能说出口，“——我就站在那看着。”

那时的Danny，有时候他得按着某个家伙好让另一个人方便办事，有时候他得劈头盖脸揍一些小流氓好让它们得到教训，但站在身后旁观是他印象最深的部分。现在这些情况不会再发生了，但每一个溅血的犯罪现场都曾让他反胃，因为他无法不去想他一晚上听到的尖叫声，和在他没看到的时候又发生了什么，还有第二天留在混凝土上的痕迹，和那个他看了一眼后跟着大块头门出去，然而再也没有回来的男孩。

“那时候我得离开家门，我得去学校——你不能脱离紊乱丛林，就算你没有那个纹身——我得寻求那些家伙的保护，我必须得到他们的允许。而你知道他们有能力拒绝我——我不知道那样会发生什么——我真的不知道，因为我得——我不可能每天都在家里不出门，我只是个害怕的小孩，我在意那些男孩们会怎么看我。直到我上了大学，我才开始意识到我多么想自己能做出点成就，或者起码尝试去做。”

Mac在他身边含糊说了些什么，Danny听到了但是他不确定是否听到的是确切的词语。不知道是因为他没注意听，还是Mac事实上什么都没说。

几码之外，几个小女孩在和一个风筝斗争着，马尾蹦来蹦去，在微风中，金色发丝飞舞着。现在他已经不在快步走着，周边的空气变得有些微凉。Danny在风中缩了缩肩。Mac的手放在他的肩上，带来了惊人的热度，就好像静止中突然打开的车门那样令人吃惊。“Danny。”Mac叫他。

他听起来非常严肃，Danny半转身，但是他没有和Mac的眼对视。“在。”

“你的档案？”

Danny茫然了一会：“不，我从没——我从没录入这些。”那一瞬间，他忘记了刻意避开Mac的目光，他的双眼恐慌地抬起，好像它们被重力紧紧揪着。他撞向Mac看着自己的幽深的眼眸里，就像一面升起的墙而他直直地撞了上去。今天暖色调的太阳带着点亮黄褐色。“我不是，我是说，我从没干过得被关进去的事情——我没有，我不是个——”天哪，他们站在一个操场前，Danny把自己的声音压得更低了，让他意识到自己基本上是在呢喃低语。“我不是个谋杀犯。”

Mac的眼睛睁大，他握住Danny的另一只手肘，而并没有放开之前抓住那只手。“Danny，”Mac坚定地说，“看着我。”Danny没有把目光移开，他甚至还没从Mac 的眼里离开。“我从未怀疑过，一秒也没有。”

刚开始Danny实在想不出要说些什么。他的嘴不听使唤，你从未怀疑过？该死的。你想知道当我听到那些尖叫的时候我干了什么吗？我什么都没干。

Mac也许从未怀疑过，但是有过一段时间，在深夜里，Danny自己却怀疑过。

他垂下目光：“你没怀疑过，呃哼？”

“是的。”Mac有点突然地回答。

当他可以再次移动的时候，Danny转身继续向前走。还没走到街区的尽头，而下一个街区只会让他回家的路程变长，但是他不想再回头走到学校那。

“Danny——”Mac先开口，他们差不多走了四分之三的街区。

“谢谢。”Danny静静地说。

“那都已经是很久之前的事了。”Mac说，“不要放在心上。”

Danny拳头缩紧了，装着羊角面包的纸袋皱起发出沙沙的响声：“谢谢你这么说，Mac。但是我不觉得'没关系'是个准确形容这件事的词。”

“听着。”Mac思考过后停住。Danny偷偷看了眼身旁，此时Mac在阳光直射下低着头在走着，双手插着口袋。这一次，他没有戴领结，没有穿着西装外套，而是穿着毛衣。棕色的羊毛看起来非常柔软，在光影下显现出片片斑驳，正像强光打在Mac头发上显现出来的那样。“我知道你已经放下这些事情很久了，那正是你该做的。我很抱歉那件案子又让你想起往事。”

Danny摇摇头，笑了一会。“你确定你的意思是你很庆幸之前不知道？那当年你雇我的时候呢？”

但是Mac并没有马上回答，让Danny有些惊讶。而稍后Mac的答案则更让他吃惊，Mac说：“我不知道。”

Danny起初感到诧异，然后觉得很受伤，他甚至不知道为什么会感到受伤。

“但我知道我很满意自己雇用了你，”Mac坚定地说，他的头微倾以便看向Danny的眼。

Danny想不出话来表达自己。他咽了咽口水。“呃，我也是。”满意还只是轻描淡写的说法，这份工作，这份工作对他来说是全部。当他申请的时候并不认识Mac，而他非常想要这份工作。

Mac停下来说：“我就陪你走到这了。”这Danny才意识到他们在自己的街区附近，尽管还没到他住的那栋楼。“还有Danny，我很高兴你告诉了我。”当Danny看着Mac的眼睛，Mac的眉毛又一次轻轻地抬起，他的整个表情看起来非常庄严而认真。“我很高兴你和我分享。”

 

**§§§**

 

Danny并没有躲在小隔间里偷听别人讲话的习惯，不过总有些时候他得到某些小房间里去，很显然就是现在，当Aiden和Stella走进来的时候，Danny在复印室里。

在一箱箱打印纸和墨盒中他蹲着找一盒订书钉，加长型的那种。而且刚开始的时候他还蛮专心地在偷听。

“——有意思，”Aiden在说，当Danny意识到那是她的声音。他朝另一个硬纸板盒子看过去，只找出了一些空白的指纹表格。这些表格完全放错了地方，不过Danny耸耸肩把它们放了回去。

他看到一个小箱子藏在三个叠在一起盖着盖子的值班盒后面，于是倾身向前去找，结果里头只有喷墨式打印机的墨盒。Danny的头几乎要撞上最底层的架子，他准备起身开门跟Aiden她们问好，这时他注意到Stella在讲话。

“——他们中有一个用了十分之一的脑力解决了一个案子，不会有什么问题，我也不觉得同情。”她断然地说道。

Danny一动不动。他无法判断Stella是不是在讨论他和Mac。不过和那天没有打开Flack在休息室绑上整蛊鸡蛋的冰箱门的时候的相同的直觉让他停了下来。他在脑海里用科学的思维提醒自己在没有证据之前下结论是多么无用且具有误导性，这差点说服了他不管Stella在说些什么都无所谓。这时Stella又开口了。

这次她在大笑。“另外，”她说，“他们之间‘闭口不谈’的模式又开启了，我倒是很高兴看见他们俩的苦恼样。”这下他知道她说的是他而且百分之九十九点九九循环确定她说的‘他们’中的另一个是Mac，因为Aiden之前曾经跟他说过闭口不谈。

那时他就在想，闭口不谈听起来比较像是Stella会想到的理论。

Aiden笑着说：“没错，你说的对，你知道吗——”随之门打开了。Danny等到确定她们走了之后才走出小隔间。

 

**§§§**

 

领带仍松松地绕在Danny的衣橱里，在警局晚宴那天晚上睡觉前他把它放进了衣橱。时不时他都会停下看看它，或者把手指放在上面，或者用手指把它展开再绕起来，想着下一次需要戴领带的时候，估计今年内不会有了。

他幻想着哪怕只有那么一次他把领带带到办公室让Mac帮他系。他之前帮自己系领带的时候系得多好啊，更棒的是让Mac教他怎么系。

在幻想画面中他们两个融为一体。他闭着眼睛站着，紧接着他想象着Mac在扣他的领扣的时候停下来，手绕在Danny脖子上，手掌正贴着自己的喉结，手指轻轻爱抚着Danny的下巴，也许用指尖描摹Danny嘴唇的边缘。

下一分钟Danny的手握着领带，Mac的手被他稳稳地绕着。当然Mac被围困在自己和实验室桌子之间，所以当开始绕领带的时候，他们的手全都打结了，指节拂过Danny的前胸，手指缠绕在一起，然后四只手无意识地在他们胸前慢慢揪紧。Mac靠得越来越近，接着吻了他。又或者是Mac靠近Danny，注视着Danny，眼皮缓缓下垂，并舔了舔唇，然后Danny吻了他——

“Danny，回神了！”Stella打着响指。

“噢！抱歉，Stella。”

“你听到我说的话了吗？我让你尽管把那条线索的实验结果向Mac反馈。他们刚刚在中央车站发现了一具尸体，我就顾不上这个案子了。”

至少这次打断他的遐想的不是Mac，Danny深思。不过很多时候都是Mac。Danny每次都用那次打领结的场景，明显到现在都还没腻，不禁让他感到惊讶。

话又说回来，那不正是性幻想的特征吗——那些遐想和梦——永远无止尽。第一个和Mac有关的性幻想也是这样，那时他才刚刚认识Mac不到两星期，光是这点就能让他笑出声来。那以后他就时不时会遐想一番，而他至今都还未厌倦。

“好的，”Danny出声，“祝你好运。”Stella笑了笑，甚至拍了拍他的肩膀，然后离开了。

几个星期过去了，Danny慢慢对紊乱丛林的过往释怀了，即使Mac还没真正停止用古怪的表情看他。但至少他看起来并不生气，也没有怀疑或者害怕之类的，而Danny对此已经很满足了。

那天晚上他们一起离开小小的文件储藏室，Mac手上拿着个文件夹，在门口突然停下来。Danny边说着话并没有立马注意到，而是继续往前走了一步。他的手在Mac的肘部下面滑过。

他可以感受到透过衬衫和外套下他擦过的手臂。他的手不自主地挪动了点，手指却在Mac的袖子和自己之间卷起。抵着Mac的外套，Danny可以感受到外套下Mac皮肤的温度。随后他移开手，手臂自然垂下至身旁。

在文件室昏黄的灯光下，在两人这么近的距离里，Mac的眼睛看起来很深，镀上了些金黄，呈现出近乎棕褐的颜色。他就站在那里，纹丝不动，好像在思考些什么。但Danny不敢问。

“Mac，”他用低沉的声音叫他。

“怎么。”当Mac回答他时，他的声音也显得低沉。是非常低沉——比Mac平时的声调低，也比平时说话粗哑。

“关于那个——紊乱丛林的事情。你真的觉得没什么？”

“Danny。”Mac说，“那不会成为一个问题。”他紧握住Danny的前臂朝向他，距离近得可以数出他的眼睫毛和瞳仁的光斑，也近得可以帮Danny系领带。“我信得过你。尽管你之前没有告诉我——但是——”他后退耸耸肩。

然后他似乎发现自己正握着Danny的肩膀，事实上，他们互相抓着对方的前臂，抓得那么紧几乎都要伤到对方。他把手松开并移走。

“抱歉。”Mac说完推开门。

 

**iii. 分析结果**

 

当Danny终于缓过神来跟着Mac走出文件室时，Mac早已在视线之外。在几个地方找了找，毫无人烟，一点Mac的影子都没有。最后Danny凭着直觉走到了屋顶，看到Mac独自一人冒雨站在黑暗中看着布满乌云的夜色。天空中一颗星星都没有，不过他也不确定Mac是不是真的在望向天空，因为雨下的很大，十几二十分钟后他的头发已经湿哒哒地盖过头骨，努力眯着眼阻挡雨水让他有点看不清。

Danny走过几个深浅不一的水洼，溅起不少水花，他可以感受到雨水正渗进裤脚

“Mac。”他用介于喊叫和日常问好的音量呼唤他。在屋顶上雨声听起来很嘈杂，而底下街道的喧嚣听起来也更加嘈杂了。Mac听到了他的呼喊，立刻回头转向他。

很难从他脸上读出什么表情，因为黑暗中磅礴大雨闪着银质流光在他们之间倾泻，并迅速地湿透了Danny的外套。Danny告诉自己这是在做无用功，自己根本没有想清楚。噢，没错，Messer，他立刻回复自己，你干嘛跑到屋顶上来？但是他知道他只是想跟着Mac，并且他庆幸自己跟上来了。他庆幸自己可以看到Mac在冷冷的风雨中紧锁双眉，直愣愣孤零零地站在屋顶，被无尽的黑暗吞噬。Mac的脸色苍白，他抬抬眼点了点头。

风吹着他湿漉漉的衣服让他觉得很冷。他思考着为什么站在紧靠屋顶边缘的Mac不觉得冷，毕竟他看起来好像直接被雨浇透了。不过谁知道Mac在海军陆战队里学到了什么控制寒冷的技巧，或许除了波西尼亚，Mac还在西伯利亚驻扎过，而他只是从没提过罢了。

Mac的唇动了动，在雨中，Danny很难确定Mac是不是早就在对Danny说话了，还是那只是Mac在自言自语，但这听起来就不像是Mac会做的事情，或者Mac只是在咬下唇——只是把雨水舔掉。不过如果他想听得确切的话，他得走得更近些。离楼梯几步远的地方雨砸得更厉害了，雨声也更响了，大大小小的水洼随着每一个步伐溅起水花来。Danny穿过屋檐，水花飞溅，到最后他几乎是用跑的了。

于是跑到最后，他漂亮的可以称得上崭新的鞋子一脚踏进了一个水坑，然后又踏了出去。

他差点要和地板上的泥沙来个正面接触，但是Mac往边上一侧身，不知怎地他直接面对面撞上Mac，正好落进Mac的怀里。

确实是Mac的怀里，因为Mac的手臂抬起接住他时刚好自动环住了他，Mac承受他的所有重量，一把抓住Danny湿湿的外套。他可以感受到背部的外套紧紧地被Mac的手臂揪住。

他半推半就地想站稳，搞得两个人晃来晃去。Danny气喘吁吁，忍不住笑了起来。他觉得他们可能会一脚踩进坑里溅起一串水，不过两人还是渐渐保持不动，站得半稳不稳的，苍白冰冷的手指伴随着雨滴和彼此的衣服缠绕在一起。在Danny和Mac之间除了下落的雨水，几寸空气与彼此的呼吸外再没有其他。

Mac眨了眨眼，眼睫毛上的雨水落到脸颊上。Danny突然疯了般想着如果看见Mac哭会是怎样的感受。他的嘴稍稍张开了一点，他的身体正在散发热量。

这是Danny第一次认为，Mac想要自己。抬起视线遇上Mac的眼神，捕捉Mac的呼吸。Mac僵硬了，一动不动小心翼翼，他的眼神却变得荒乱，并停止了呼气。当他的眼睫毛微微颤动，Danny心底的防线大溃，几个星期来的情感包围了他，自控力烟消云散，他扑上去亲吻Mac。

Mac对这种扰乱自己的举动第一反应是抓紧Danny，紧紧地，他的一只手臂环绕着Danny的背。他们的牙齿相撞，疼痛感蔓延开来。他的嘴唇几乎要见血，而Mac的唇冷冷的尝起来像雨，但毫米之距便是他温软的口腔。

Mac允许他的入侵——有那么一瞬间他僵硬了，至少他的手僵住了，但是他回应了自己。他的嘴唇渐渐变软，并微微侧着头，下意识地张嘴迎合Danny。Danny追踪着Mac嘴唇的边缘，用舌头抵着他的牙尖，换了口气，他靠得更近，紧锁他们的嘴，Mac的舌头与他热情地纠缠。

噢，Danny隐约觉得他必须抓住点什么，不然自己随时要失控。有那么一会儿他把手伸进Mac的外套，感受他背后衬衫下的肌肉，疯了一般紧紧揪着想把Mac拉得更近。他太得寸进尺了，会把Mac吓跑的。

接着Mac的手臂稳稳绕着他。他可以感受到Mac的手紧实地缓慢地从他的腰滑到他的肩胛，拉扯着紧贴皮肤湿透了的外套布料。那是种有意的亲抚，而这深深鼓舞了Danny。看起来Mac不可能对自己一点意思都没有。

Danny稍微向后以便呼吸，但他还没移开几寸距离就感受到Mac绕着他后背的手臂带来的阻力。Mac并没有立刻松开他的拥抱，就好像大脑和四肢之间有段延迟。大雨砸在他们的头上，像在无用地发泄其恼怒。

“Danny。”Mac有点僵硬地开口。那声呼唤听起来就像是他所能发出的全部句子——像是一个陈述句，而非一个问句，或是引见他人的介绍句。他看着Danny，好像十分不解，充满困扰，似乎还带着点担忧。

“恩。”Danny喘着气，又迅速上前亲吻他。

然而Mac跟进了这个吻。他追随着Danny，嘴唇微微张开，带着点犹疑。这样的迟疑不定是Mac尽量不让自己表现出来的，现在却浑身上下占领了他。而每次Danny看到这种犹豫都几乎要犯心脏病，他实在太想要了。

“噢。”Danny咕哝出声，当他张嘴的时候，Mac也张开了嘴。Mac挪了挪脚，紧接着Danny感受到脖子上的一只手——Mac的手，滴着水的湿冷如冰一般，在他们接吻的全程中都结实有力地停在他的脖子上，随着这个吻的结束，Mac的手也变得温暖起来。Danny得深深地呼吸空气，以至于呛了点雨咳嗽起来。

Mac在看着他。Danny希望自己可以更清楚地看见Mac的表情，如果现在是在阳光下就好多了。Mac他......Mac吻了自己。Danny的心混着疯狂和冲动快速地跳动着。

雨下得更大了，他觉得，不过也很难说——他们究竟在天台多久了，不过他已经足够湿了。他微微发抖，Mac在倾盆大雨中弓起肩膀看着他说：“我想我们最好去避避雨。”

 

**§§§**

 

他们一起走下楼的时候，Mac说：“你在这有换洗衣物吗？”

就在同一时刻，Danny脱口而出：“跟我一起回家吧。”

下一秒他觉得自己可以自杀了，不过当他看向Mac那边的时候，Mac也在看着他，似乎愣了一会，然后温和地笑了起来。

他看过那种微笑不下一万遍了——好吧，也许也就几百遍，并没有他想象的那么频繁——但是，无论如何，这样的微笑总是直接作用于他的下半身，从一定程度上说，现在他的状况也不完全和刚才全力吸吮Mac嘴里雨水的吻无关。现在他只想把Mac推倒在墙上，就在这里的楼梯上，然后疯狂地亲他。

Mac说：“我们在地上留下了一串水迹。”然后加快脚步走下楼。

Danny看了看身后，的确。即使不是个侦探都能追踪他们。

在更衣室水渍消失了，他们用毛巾擦了擦并没有选择洗个澡。Mac给了Danny一个塑料的证据袋装湿掉的衣服。Danny在更衣室里看过Mac脱衣服不下百遍，他曾偷偷瞥过好几百次，不过现在，出于某种疯狂的安全考虑，他决定不能看。

当Mac递给他证据袋的时候，他第一次觉察到了真相。 Mac变了，这个Mac和之前不一样了。在他们之间有种化学反应，当他们的眼神和手指接触的时候似乎带着某种魔力。Danny把衣服塞进袋子里，笨手笨脚地摸索了一会，而Mac已经叠好衣服整齐装进另一个袋子里。

在更衣室里不能接吻，Danny自顾自念叨着，在更衣室里不能接吻。因为Mac脸上带着一种诡异的新表情，就好像拨开了Mac的一层外皮。他脸上的表情也许有点太温和，这太陌生了，仿佛指甲盖被拨开后露出了不该露出的皮肤。而这让Danny有点发抖，但内心却洋溢着温热的暖流，想进一步接触抚摸Mac，比如把手放到Mac的脸上，刚好能遮住那个新表情，也遮住Mac。

Danny继续忍着不看Mac，发生了这样的事后，Mac在想什么。有可能——他想要我——想到这个Danny思路都清晰了，他能感觉到，他可以分辨出。他看向Mac，Mac也看着他。Mac已经穿好便服站在门边上，但他的身上依旧有点潮湿，头发也是。 他对Danny笑笑说：“你来叫的士？”

Danny喘了口气不太流利地说：“恩——不，我觉得——你来叫的士，这样显得——合理——”手上有一管他早就该扔掉的用光的旧的除臭剂，一条弄皱的餐巾纸，一份时代杂志的运动版面的复印件，他把东西都扔回柜子里。

当他转眼一看，Mac正静静地微笑着，是那种一边嘴角比另一边高的笑容。他停在门边，用手向后理了理湿湿的头发：“不用急。我在这等你。”

Danny终于把所有东西都收进柜子里关上柜门，后退了两步后又走回去再关一次。他倚着墙角直到把门关好，然后走了几步又回头拿那个装着湿衣服的袋子，才最终走到门口。Mac还在笑，这次是那种任何正常人都会笑出声的笑容。他和Danny的眼神交接，偏了偏脑袋，等Danny跟上他后开始走出门外。他们的肩膀和袖口轻轻刷过彼此。Danny碎碎念的咒语变成了“在更衣室走廊上不能接吻，在更衣室走廊上不能接吻。”

 

在大厅有个付费电话，但他果断地走了过去。他的办公室在电梯和更衣室之间——比起办公室他更愿意称之为他的小壁橱。不管怎样，他拿起手机，手却突然停在了按键上，他抬头看着Mac。

Mac站在门口，用那种出外勤询问证人的眼神扫着四周，不过他的嘴角倒是比平时放松很多，而且——爹啊娘啊——还显得有点肿，泛着红，看起来很湿润。额......在办公室不能亲吻。

“我——Mac——关于我刚刚说的——”Danny吞吞吐吐。

Mac的眼睛转移到他身上专注地看着他，脸上一丝特殊的表情都没有，不过他看起来依旧有点不同——Danny几乎可以看出藏在他脸上的某些正闪烁着的念头。“和你一起回家。”Mac开口，“如果我没记错的话。”

在那一瞬间，Danny觉得他大概是哑巴了——他倒是可以张开嘴，然而一句话都吐不出来。“——对。”他说。

Mac抬了抬眉毛：“你是准备收回这个提议吗？Messer。”

Danny马上拨通的士的电话：“不是。”

 

**§§§**

 

Mac在出租车里非常安静，在电梯里，在Danny的客厅里，几乎都面无表情。令Danny惊讶的是，他没有勘察现场，没有评估可能的安全出口，没有抬过一次眉毛，没有动过脸上一块肌肉，也没看地上那堆或鞋子旁边那堆信件，也没注意桌上仍带着可乐残渣的玻璃杯。除了Danny，他什么都不看。他看得专注焦灼，但Danny回头看着他，他的神情立马变了。Danny看着他，直到再也忍不住，当Mac舔了舔嘴唇，微微眨了眨眼，他上前亲吻他。

狠狠地。

他想象过自己和Mac的亲密行为，只是和Mac接接吻——有时是Mac倚在墙上，他抵着书桌，或者Mac在SUV的一侧，或者Mac在办公桌上——然而他从没想过Mac在这儿，在他家里。他从没想过指尖下自己公寓熟悉的油漆木门的触感，没想过他手撑在门上，在Mac旁边，把他圈在自己怀里。

Danny停住了这个吻，突然把唇移到Mac的下巴狠狠吮吸，Mac在他身下轻颤。

 

**§§§**

 

中途Danny半睡半醒了好多次，也许是梦见自己半睡半醒。 因为背后若有若无的亲吻，或是身侧肩膀的曲线，和一个低语“嘘”的声音。直到他在黎明醒来才意识到那是Mac的声音，那时房间在透过窗帘投射的微弱阳光下变得浅粉浅粉的。Mac的脸就在旁边，Danny眨了眨眼看着他呢喃着：“Mac。”声音里带着刚睡醒的低哑。Mac突然对着他咧嘴笑开，眼角都泛起皱纹，然后Danny感觉自己胸前有什么舒展开。他回了Mac一个笑，当然了，嘴咧得太大他感觉都快从正中间裂开了。

他觉得是Mac说了什么叫醒他，但如果是这样，他现在又一句话都没说。Mac静静地看着他，Danny昏昏欲睡地看着他，随着视线移动，Mac的眼脸轻微摆动，窄肩的苍白皮肤下，肌肉移动着——Mac Taylor赤裸着躺在Danny的床上， 床单从他肢体上滑下来——从窗外溜过来的一道条状微光照在他半张脸上，聚焦于他眼中的闪光，温暖近乎金黄。

几分钟后Mac抬起一只手遮住眼睛，不让自己去看。Danny觉得他在犹豫不决。他在害怕什么，现在他们都做了——这时候害怕不是太迟了吗？不过他伸出手抓住Mac的那一只，拽回毯子里。他放开手，感觉Mac的手移开了，指尖在自己的胸腔上前后拂动，而Mac只是看着他。 

很明显，Danny想，Mac昨晚是清醒的，他要他，他在身边睡了一夜，而且他现在还在这儿，并且没有躲闪Danny的注视。他严肃郑重地看着Danny仿佛他什么都没说，至少他还没有从床上跳开。Danny立即回应了Mac——Mac现在就在自己床上，他可没时间走一遍科学理性的思考过程然后再得出结论，而Mac现在极有可能就在这么做——Mac在他的床上，即使他有时间思考，Danny也不可能拒绝。

他握住Mac的手腕，另一只手放在Mac的肩膀上，用食指指尖轻轻抚摸Mac的脖子和耳垂。

Mac闭上双眼，稍稍偏了偏头，在毯子下往Danny身上靠了靠。Danny可以感受到底下床单的拉扯，还有Mac的膝盖擦过自己的腿。他推了推Mac的肩膀，Mac顺势缓慢地，相当优雅地，倒在Mac怀里。因为Danny眼睛是睁开的，他可以看到Mac是如何有意地曲着身子，先是亲吻自己的鼻梁，然后他的面颊就跑到他的眼角，然后是下巴尖，最后，他的唇——非常轻柔地吻着嘴角，像是带着一种微微的叹息，轻柔地寻找使他们的唇吻合的角度。Danny张开嘴，双手绕过Mac的肩膀，缠在Mac的背后。

“Mac，”他低声叫道。他不太确定Mac是怎么想的：他喊过好几次了，当Mac亲吻他的时候，当Mac摩擦他的胯骨的时候，当他的牙齿划过Danny的脖子的颈动脉的时候，噢，他怎么就没想像过那种感觉，大半个身体都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

当Mac把手放在他的膝盖上转换姿势的时候他又喊了他一声。当Mac的手抓着他的坚硬在他高潮后吸射（？）【chokes it out ：to metaphorically ram your cock down someone's throat译者失败了我认输】感受到腹部轻松甜蜜温暖的脉搏，Danny呻吟出声；在Mac的手指在他的腹部，他的腿根，他敏感的竖起，他腿部的褶皱，他的睾丸和臀缝间轻轻摩擦时，Danny有好一会陷入了寂静；在他把腿折到胸膛以容纳Mac的时候， Danny大叫一声，略带点嘶哑。

在Mac回应Danny的呼唤前，Mac谨慎地看着他，他的眼睛快速地扫过Danny的五官。Danny咕哝道东西都在抽屉里，然后眼光就似乎焦灼在那个方向。Danny的双腿绕着Mac的腰，用自己的腹部，长长的大腿和手腕内侧偷取Mac的触碰，而Mac把这些所有部位都关照到。Danny酥软地倒在床上牢牢抓住Mac的手臂，Mac俯身向上，悬着头，开口道：“Danny，等会，就——”然后话语被进入Danny时的喘息所打断。

他浑身上下都很燥热又放松，在Mac推进，挤压，滑动，最终整根没入的时候时不时地抬抬胯，这让Danny觉得自己似乎还没醒来，因为那实在是太棒了，像是做梦一般。最后缓慢有节奏感的冲刺之后，Mac在他的两腿之间躺下——天！深深地满足，坚实的，坚硬的，将他舒展开，乘骑着。

Danny一手放开Mac，气喘吁吁地把自己撸射。直到Danny高潮之后Mac才开始亲吻他，他俯身，小心翼翼地，仿佛带有科学精确性一般将他的嘴和Danny的对接——他甚至在舔吻Danny下嘴唇和无缝接触前在那盘旋了会，然后他慢悠悠地四平八稳地吻着，这期间他缓慢地，谨慎地，科他妈学地把Danny操进床垫里。

“呃，” Danny的声音，“呃呃，来吧——Mac——来吧——”

Mac紧紧抓住Danny的臀，把Danny拉向自己，颤抖着攀上高潮。

“喔。”Danny喃喃，放松自己，松开双腿，感觉有点抖。

Mac轻盈地亲吻他的嘴角，Danny听到的最后一句话是“我们一会见。你定闹钟了没？——噢。”

 

**iv. 得出结论**

 

周五，而且又在下雨，实际上不是很大，但又是一大堆实验室工作。Danny和Aiden一整个早上都耗在实验室里，坐在显微镜前的高脚凳上，来来回回对比着玻片和抽样试管，无聊地取笑彼此——美好的一天，慢吞吞的一天。

Stella顺路过来倚在实验桌上，双手在胸前交叉：“嘿，有什么发现吗？”她抬抬下巴对Aiden说道。

“没什么。”Aiden回答，“我们刚决定从Danny采集的树叶碎片入手。”

“噢，是吗？让我看看。”

Danny礼貌地从显微镜前起身，Stella仔细地观察后说：“有点小，不是吗？”，而Mac像小型的克制的飓风般卷进实验室。

“Stella，”Mac先开口，“你搞定门罗案的所有书面工作了吗？”

“每个细节都搞定了。”【Crossed every t, dotted every i：The t's and i's are the letter "t" and the letter "i." A piece of handwriting isn't complete until every "t" is crossed and every "i" has a dot. The saying refers to taking care of all the details of what you're doing, as opposed to leaving things out and doing an incomplete job. Attention to details】Stella漫不经心地说，“顺便一提，关于那个哥哥，严格地说上我说对了，你还欠我5块钱。噢，我觉得我该下来看看Danny和Aiden有什么需要帮忙的。”

“如果我没记错，”Mac反口说，拱起他的眉毛，“你桌上还有一个涉及便车旅行者和毒品的未结案子。”

Stella睁大了双眼，一只脚交叉在另一只的脚踝旁，“好吧。”她说，瞥了瞥Danny和Aiden，然后体贴地看着Mac，而Danny只是庆幸她没把目光从自己身上引向Mac。“你说的对。我午休后马上就去做。”

Mac转向他们：“Aiden？DNA测试结果怎样？”

“没有匹配的，” Aiden说道，“Flack还在试图拿到管道工的搜查令，所以我就和Danny一起处理现场打包的证据。”

“告诉Flack我们需要那个搜查令，同时，如果从排查的证据中都什么线索都没找到，毕竟已经一整个早上了——”

“现在实验室就是Danny一个人的事了，我正打算去失踪人口数据库里碰碰运气，也许我们能从正确的失踪时间段里找到点蛛丝马迹。”Aiden解释道。为什么Mac瞪视她的时候她总能不慌不忙，那种能力Danny永远无法触及，结果她成功逃脱了，Mac转而把目光投向他。

“Danny，赶紧排查那些证据。如果什么都没找到，先搁置着从另一个角度试看看；当证据不能支持你的推论时死死胶着于一个出发点对所有人都没有好处。”Mac说，Danny几乎要结巴了，他解释他们正在匹配现场的叶片和数据库里的，希望能更精准地确定这些碎片的来源。最终Mac转身，像他走进实验室那样走了出去，而几乎能听到他咬牙的声音。

“他是怎么了，”Aiden嘟哝着，脱下实验室外套挂在支架上。

“他啊，”Stella说，“被预算会议的结果气到了。”但当Aiden离开的时候，Stella并没有立马出发去忙便车旅行者毒品案。她折回继续观察Danny的玻片，然后退后站直了，一声不吭，而Danny回到电脑前查看一堆树叶的特写照片，他边看着显示屏边感受着Stella在自己背后的视线。她终于开口了，真是个莫大的安慰：“嘿，Danny。你不会恰巧记得上次Mac开完预算会的情况吧？”

“额，不记得，我觉得我不记得。”Danny回答。

“嗯哼，”Stella说，“因为我刚刚在想——和那时相比——你也许不记得，他和我一整个星期都没说话，除非迫不得已——现在这个情况其实很好了。”

“噢，那个？”Danny在控制住自己之前先接话了，“那是因为预算会议？”

Stella不耐烦地摆摆手。“事实上，”她继续强调，“事实上，Danny，Mac这个良好的状态维持了起码——”她停顿了一下，明显是在思考，“起码两个星期了，更像是三个星期，我觉得。三星期，除了那次我们不得不把他从目击者面前拖走在大厅里冷静冷静，那家伙是个被判刑的强奸犯，所以实在不能算——我的意思是，你懂得。”

Danny谨慎地开口，“……是啊。”他当然懂，他还得点开两个条目的叶片分类图，全因为他忘记了该专心排查手头的现场证据。

他强迫自己集中注意力于电脑屏幕上的叶尖和叶边，然后敲下一个。一旦Stella开始说这几个星期的Mac，Danny马上感觉自己的胸口和喉咙都快绕成一个结，充满了恐慌和疑虑，其实完全是多余的，即使Stella再怎么能一眼看穿Danny，她还是不知道Danny脑子里的想法。她不可能知道，难道嘴巴会不经大脑允许开口告诉她Mac这三周来拥有了和谐的性生活，而且还是和他，在他的床上？这种担心实在很可笑。

Danny咽了咽口水，继续看着叶片图。

“你没有注意到？”Stella问他。

Danny从电脑屏幕前抬起眼来，这倒是个好问题，这是个非常好的问题，因为这个问题有个好答案。Danny没有注意到，怎么会呢？

他脑子里存储着Mac给他的微笑，Mac抚摸他的手臂，Mac和他在Mac的书桌，自己的书桌，在实验桌，在SUV里水乳交融的一堆假想记忆。而这三个星期里，他又保存了一堆亲吻和抚摸的回忆，他还知道Mac高潮时不仅仅只有一种表情。

而就像Stella衬衫下乳沟间的瘦削凹处一样显而易见，Mac这三周来的确更放松了。但Danny根本没有发现这算什么异常，因为尽管他一直关注着Mac，他并没有仔细观察研究。

“Danny?"

“怎么——怎么了？噢，”Danny结结巴巴地，“额，不——不是，我的意思是，恩，没错——你没错！但是——我并没怎么注意到。“

“嗯哼，”Stella放低声音继续嘀咕着。这次Danny可以确定她是在自言自语。听到她在身后悉悉索索的声音，Danny继续看向屏幕上的叶片分类图。他继续排查了六组并详细对比了两组样品，心想Stella应该已经离开实验室了吧，猝不及防地，她又在他面前出现了。

Danny在显示屏上看着她，他想说怎么了，然后说完后马上咬紧牙关确保自己把嘴巴闭得紧紧的。

Stella肯定从他神情里看出了点什么。她发出了一声小小的噗嗤笑声，然后偏了偏头对他说：“你们俩谈了紊乱丛林的事了吧，交心的那种谈话。”

Danny突然气闷，当然啦Stella会对紊乱丛林感兴趣，她那时候和Mac一起在审问室；当然啦Stella知道一切他对Aiden说过的事，她估计正从Aiden的脑袋里直接下载关于紊乱丛林的信息呢。

可这根本和紊乱丛林一点关系都没有；他们一个月前就谈过这件事了。“Stella，并不是我没意识到实验室工作和我过去痛苦经历的关系——”

“我很高兴你们谈过了，”Stella打断他，“你得知道，你有点伤到Mac的感情了。可怜儿，他需要点，额，被信任的感觉。”

伤了Mac的感情？伤了Mac的感情？Danny瞪大了眼睛看着Stella，凝滞了几秒，然后又觉得他和Stella是不是谁今天撞到头了。不过Stella倒是表现得非常正常——比平时更有魅力，而且她很少显得愚蠢，但他今天也没碰比一杯咖啡药效更强的东西。

“我——”

Stella拍拍他的肩膀。“嘿，一切都好对吧？说真的，Mac的耐心真是超乎我想象，我从没发现他竟能这么有耐心。”

突然间她眯起眼来，Danny不太确定他们说的是不是和自己想的一样。

“你做的不错。”Stella轻声说，从实验桌一边轻快地走过来用一只手臂环住他的肩膀。她松软的卷发拂过他的脖子和脸颊，那一刻他感觉到她的鼻子刷过自己的下巴边缘，然后实验室就只剩他一个人擦着自己被她睫毛蹭过的脸颊。他深深咽了咽口水，清了清喉咙，把这一连串事情都打包一会再想，然后继续工作。

 

**§§§**

 

Mac总是有干不完的书面工作，不管怎样他多半还是在工作。在Danny看来，最近他比较放松了一些。而且过去两周他大概有四次是和Danny同一时间离开办公室的，其中一次他们还一切去了苏利文酒吧，Danny坐在两个座位远的位置看着Aiden和Flack防止他们互揪头发打起架来。

在Stella离开实验室后，Danny回想起她说的Mac和耐心的事情。在他一边拉拉推推抽屉找他之前塞进去的名片时，他想，Mac的确是，有点，需要被信任；在他倒第三杯咖啡的时候，他想，好吧，就算我真的伤害了他的感情；在他抓着回家地铁上悬挂的拉手吊环时，他想，耐心——

——噢。他咬着下唇，开始觉得从很多方面讲，在紊乱丛林的事上，他的表现对Mac的确有点不公平。想着Mac耐心地等着他解释这件事让Danny有点受伤，在他的呼吸之间带着点剧烈的却貌似细微的痛苦，这也让他开始从另一个角度看问题，从Mac的视角。

为什么他总是假设Mac会怪罪他？为什么他总是从宽恕不宽恕的角度看这件事情？

Danny开始泡一整壶咖啡，把水到干净然后拔掉咖啡机插头。接着他扔掉了铺满了整个桌子的垃圾邮件——除了Mac放在桌上的两插槽的路由器【clear spot不太确定这是什么】。Danny停了下来，看着那个路由器好一会，然后清理完桌子并洗了碗。

他发了条消息给Mac然后把手机往干净的桌上一扔，但是马上就有了回复。

“喂。”Danny接起来，让自己不要喘得太明显。

“嘿，”Mac回复：“怎么了，你在家吗？”

“对，没什么大事其实。”

“需要我过去吗？”Mac问道。

“呃——好啊，好啊。”Danny快速回答：“好的，我正准备搞点东西吃——我不知道我有没有——”

Mac打断他：“没事的Danny，我五分钟后到。”

Danny去洗了个澡。五分钟——这么快，他肯定早就在来的路上了，如果只有五分钟的路程。

门铃几分钟后就响了，Danny边穿上内裤和便裤边跌跌撞撞去开门，光着脚他可以感觉到地毯上碜人的灰尘粘附在他的皮肤上。他一手拉开门，同时用另一手扣上裤子上的扣子。

Mac穿着工作服静静地站在那里，手里拿着个纸袋，脸上带着非常细微的笑容，这一笑让Danny的胃里引起了一串温暖愉悦的连锁反应。Danny看到Mac的视线扫过自己湿漉漉地往脖子和裸露的胸前滴着水的头发，而在他关上门带上锁后，他的皮肤开始发热。

“意面怎么样？”Mac说，抬抬手上的纸袋。

然而Danny却在想其他的，他的思绪无法从那些事情上移开，现在他正盯着Mac的脸看，研究Mac的表情。“Mac，”他喊道，然后开始亲吻Mac，手指插进Mac的头发，稳稳地按着Mac的头，贴紧自己。Mac回吻他，纸袋掉落，他冰凉的手指放在Danny温热的腰间，将他拉向自己，另一只手臂绕着Danny——他怎么觉得自己像在，引诱Mac？诱骗他？用自己的肉体？

Danny想着这三个星期发生的事情，来证明些什么，可是有什么好证明的呢——Mac正专注地舔吻啃咬他的脖颈——没什么需要证明的，完全没有必要，因为Mac就在这里，和他一起，毫无疑问地。

Mac跟着他的步伐，紧紧地拥着他——正是Mac最经常做的事情。而和Danny的急切相比，他更放松。当Danny想拉开Mac的手帮他脱掉外套和衬衣时，那双手却总是回到Danny的腰部和髋部阻碍Danny。当Danny将他推倒在沙发上时，Mac正缓慢地把手滑到Danny的背和屁股，而Danny笨拙地摆弄着Mac的拉链，想着不拉开身体距离把拉链扯开。

出乎意料地Mac的牙齿划过他的锁骨，Danny倒吸一口气闭上眼睛，接着他只知道他正跨坐在Mac身上，靠着沙发。他稍微调整了坐姿，抬起头。Mac的脸上泛着点红晕，张着嘴，视线相交的时候，他对着Danny微笑——并把手伸进Danny的裤子里。

“噢~” Danny傻乎乎地叫出来，他太渴望Mac了以至于——无法用言语来形容，他想不出来——Mac握住他的时候，他在Mac身上扭动着，然后把屁股往下移，一手抓住Mac的肩膀，另一手在二头肌上。Mac相当强壮，他的手臂很纤细，但是肌肉在皮下紧实坚硬。在Danny手指的触摸下，Mac的手臂微曲，Danny抓得更紧，并把唇压在Mac的脸颊。Mac往上竖起变硬的时候他抓得更紧了。

太棒了，和Mac做一直很棒，但这真的棒呆了，Danny想着，他知道这是因为那人是Mac，他多么渴望Mac啊。

“Mac，”他在Mac的颈部边吻边含糊不清地说，舔起来咸咸的，仿佛皮肤下方即将长出胡须的刺感。

“怎么了？”Mac在身下刚把腿分开，在两腿之间安置好Danny，才刚停下一会，然后现在正慢慢地在Danny的裤子后面准备着。

“我是不是——伤害了你的感情？”

一阵沉默。Mac动了动，拉开Danny，然后坐起身。他的裤子还拉开着，头发乱七八糟的，他的脖子淡淡地闪着细汗反射的亮光。“什么？”

“就是紊乱丛林那件事。”Danny谨慎地说，对于两人突然停下的肢体接触有些不高兴。

“紊乱丛林那件事你是不是伤害了我的感情？Danny，如果我的行为有任何不合适的地方——我并不是有意地想让你难堪。”Mac开口说，把手放在膝盖上仿佛他已穿戴合适地坐在办公桌后面，仿佛他已经做好准备好好谈论事情的核心问题。

“喔，喔，我不是这个意思。”Danny说，“你什么都没做错，在那件事上你非常地平静，而且也很有效，那样很好——但这不是我想说的，Mac，我并不是想谈我的感觉。”

Mac在沙发的最角落看着他，似乎就是他现在坐着的地方。“那你是在说什么？”他面无表情地说道，Danny有点被吓到，因为现在又有点像紊乱丛林那事后的那几周，他以为Mac在生气，或者害怕他，鬼知道是什么。Mac的手不再放在膝盖上了，现在它们握起并绷紧了。

然而他还是半裸着，坐在Danny的沙发里。他大概把拉链拉上了，但他还是光着脚，而脖子上还有带着几点Danny留下的红印。Danny让自己深呼吸然后再次看着Mac，Mac并不在生气，他在不安，他在——等待。

“你只是——”Danny叹气，“我不懂，我实在是太蠢了，我根本理不清紊乱丛林的事。我想说的是你，Mac。”他无助地比划着，仿佛他说的是Mac的姿势或是他的胸口，而不是他的性格。

Danny的手臂动作像是某种指示之类的，也许Mac只是等太久了，于是他动了一下，然后站起来看着Danny。

“你不知道发生了什么——我什么都没有告诉你，我的错，当你知道事情不太对的时候你还是没有采取行动，因为你不想贸然怀疑一些你不知道的事情，你在等着证据的出现——”

Mac站在沙发旁边，俯视着Danny，并插入说：“必须要有证据才行，Danny，没有证据不成案子。”但是Danny继续说着

“不不不，那不是重点，我的重点是你——你就那么——等着！在Sonny Sassone说完后你没有立马把我开除——你也没有四处调查试着找出——你没有指责我，你甚至都没有把我叫过去问我是怎么回事——你没有随便猜测是不是这样是不是那样，而且，天哪，你一定很想知道究竟是怎么了——但你只是等着我——”

Mac断断续续地后退了几步，尽管不知道Mac会说些什么，但是Danny知道Mac向后退绝不是一件好事，于是他从沙发里站起来面对Mac。

“——你总是在等待。”Danny说着，“Mac，你在干什么。等会——等一下。蠢透了，我真是蠢透了。”

Mac刚把衬衣穿上，开始扣扣子，不过听到Danny这么说他停了下来。这时Danny想握住他的手，但是Mac快速闪开到沙发后面，继续扣扣子。“我不知道你想让我说什么，”他严肃地说，“我不知道我们在说什么。”

Danny皱起眉。Mac很紧张，躲避他的目光，他的手指笨手笨脚地扣着扣子，也没注意到扣子都扣错了一个。“我不想你说什么，天啊，Mac——当Sonny全部坦白的时候你肯定知道我和紊乱丛林有点什么关系，还不是什么好事。你不知道情况，而你需要知道，Mac，你还是没有开口——”

“Danny，我不能逼着你告诉我，我也不可能会知道你会怎么回应；我信任你，相信你迟早会告诉我相关信息，而你也这么做了。”Mac严峻地看着他，他的手停在第二个扣子处，在仅有的一个顶灯的昏暗光线中，他的瞳色看起来非常暗。

“但是不够早，”Danny说，“你扣子寄错了。

Mac眨了眨眼向下看，抬起眼，又往下看。然后他好像突然明白了过来，然后开始解开扣子，一声不吭。

“不过，Mac”Danny继续说，摇了摇头想说得更清楚，他开始对自己失去耐心了：“这不是紊乱丛林的事，那只是个例子——好让我明白的例子。”

Mac差不多把扣子系好了，这次扣对了。而Danny意识到他必须快点说清楚防止Mac在穿好衬衣之后——又或者外套鞋子之后——再做些别的。

“你能看着我吗？”他突然换了个话题，并走过他们之间的距离，从扣子上抓走Mac的手。

Mac吓了一跳，都没有挣扎，之后也没有使劲让Danny松开——他完全可以轻松地把Danny摔翻在地，Danny见过他放倒大块头，在他们逃跑或者爬墙的时候。他拉开了自己的手，退了半步，但他任由Danny跟了上来。“你想干吗？”Mac突然开口，但Danny吻了上去。

Mac狠狠地吻着，如同就要生气了一般；Danny也孤注一掷地吻着，想着Mac冷峻生人勿进的神情，扣错扣子和等待着的样子。“Mac，”Danny在他嘴里嘶嘶着，舔吻着Mac上唇的轮廓：“你，Mac，我明白了。”

那时Mac没有挣扎，Danny向前逼近并把他按在墙上，站在他两腿之间，笨拙地再一次解开扣子，亲吻着，然后分开：“之前我不知道——”说着继续向前开始下一吻。

“Danny，”Mac喘着气，犹豫地抬起手，在Danny的头发里摩挲着，并从后脑稳稳地捧住他的头。

“我以为我知道你是怎么想的，我以为我知道自己在说些什么，我以为自己弄清楚了，”Danny看着Mac绚丽的绿色眼珠：“但我想错了，一切都错了。”

那肯定是Mac的拇指在他髋骨的凸起上摩擦，他能感觉到，一直在那两寸大小皮肤上来来回回直到快烧起来，Danny让他们靠得更近，其中一条腿在Mac两腿之间，他的勃起抵着Mac的臀部。

“我很抱歉，”Danny气喘吁吁，摇晃着向前以便直接在Mac嘴里说：“抱歉，但是我现在懂了——”

“Danny。”Mac吻住他让他闭嘴，张着嘴，湿热地纠缠不清。他环抱着Danny的腰把他拉向自己，直到再无空隙，全身上下。他用空余的手滑过Danny的身侧，直至他的臀部，以及大腿的外侧，而Danny大口喘气，大汗淋漓，在Mac羊毛裤包裹下的屁股处摩擦着，直到最后，Mac才想到试着把裤子脱下来。

他们都把手抓着Mac的阴茎，手指交缠，不协调不规律地抽动着。当Danny低头亲吻Mac喉咙的凹陷处并顺势吻到左锁骨时，Mac的头撞到了墙。他大声喘着气，另一手的手指想抓住Danny，最终抓住他的手臂，紧紧地揪着。Danny的手臂疼了一会，直到Mac终于高潮。

“别担心，”Mac轻声说。他的身体在Danny怀里变得松懈而柔软，甜美而沉重。兴许他们两个的大半重心都在墙上。“你想要了解我。”Danny做到了。

“我想，总有不止一种方法可以让你得到真相。”Danny抬头，喃喃自语。

Mac缓缓地笑了，意料之外地偏了偏脑袋让你知道他在思考，他的眼角泛起皱纹。“你找到了你自己的方法。最终得到了真相。”

 

[原文地址](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10795) ：http://archiveofourown.org/works/10795

[随缘地址 ](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=191047&page=1&extra=#pid3806766)：http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=191047&page=1&extra=#pid3806766


End file.
